The minimum feature size that can be resolved by an optical system designed for inspection or fabrication is inversely proportional to the wavelength of the illumination source. There is therefore a constant need to develop sources with shorter wavelengths and higher intensities at these wavelengths. However, the development of increasingly powerful illumination sources presents new challenges for the development of systems and methods for harnessing this illumination. One significant challenge associated with optical systems designed to work with wavelengths that span into the ultraviolet is that many materials are highly absorbent to short-wavelength illumination. This high absorption not only leads to a reduction of performance, but can also become a factor that limits the allowable intensity of the illumination source. As an example, many coatings designed to filter the spectrum of ultraviolet illumination sources are driven to high temperatures due to high absorption of illuminated light, a process called thermal loading. This thermal loading can ultimately lead to component damage or photo-contamination in the system. Therefore, it is desirable to cure the defects identified above in the prior art.